The Chain That Binds Us Together
by Kitsuki
Summary: Ami works parttime at the Game Shop, & meets the YGO gang. She enters Kaiba's new tournament and meets a lot of...interesting people. Just plz read the fic & review
1. Domino City, Japan

Heya minna! This is Koneko. I've have finally finished writing the first chapter for this story. I don't like my other story (the only reason that story is still up is because my friend wanted me to keep it), but I liked the character I used in it. The main character in this story is the same main character in my other story. Plz read and review.

Things to know: 

-*speech is in English* 

-"Speech is in Japanese" 

-thought speech 

-{speaking to Ami's yami}

-(interrupting phases from me, the authoress ^_^)

+==========================================+

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I suck at animation and drawing. I'd never think of such a good story like Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Ami and Yami no Ami (you'll meet her in the next chapter.)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ami Meian 

Meaning: Ami-'friend' Meian-'light and darkness' 

Height: 5' 4'' 

Eye Color: amethyst 

Hair : 4 in. below shoulder; black with violet highlights

Race : Asian - Chinese

Personality : nice, intelligent, clever, impatient 

Birth date : February 9th, 1989 

Age : 16 US - 11th grade (2nd to last year in high school) 

Setting : New York City, USA - April 

Main Setting : Domino City, Japan - June 

++++++++++++ 

Ami's POV: 

Ami's Journal - Friday April 30, 2004: 

New York City, USA 

Mom just told me to start packing our few things. We're moving to Japan! I know a bit of Japanese, but I'm afraid I probably won't have any friends at my new school. No one ever wants to be my friend. 

Mom says we're going there because she found a new job there. I'll have to quit my part-time job here in New York and find a new job in Domino City. That's the city we're going to. Ever since my dad took my little brother and left my mom and me by ourselves, I've been working to help support the two of us. Mom can't find a very good job and she seems to be excited about her new job. 

Because we don't have much money, we don't have many things. So, packing is very easy. I only have two boxes of stuff - I just finished packing. One box is full of clothes and the other box is filled to the rim with a whole bunch of things I stuffed inside. I put all of my more precious things inside a bag I'm taking onto the plane. I know there's the danger of it getting stolen, but I don't think that's going to happen. This is where I put my Duel Monsters Deck. I'm not that good of a duelist. I rarely duel at all. No one duels with me anymore. 

* * * 

Ami's Journal – Saturday June 5, 2004 

Domino City 

I've just arrived in Japan. It's so crowded! Everyone's speaking in Japanese. I can only catch bits of what they're saying. None of my things have been stolen yet. My mom doesn't know much Japanese, so I'm talking for her. I know more Japanese, but I think my accent is terrible. I keep stumbling over the words, too. I was lucky that the people we had to talk to so far have all known some extent of English. 

Our new apartment is very small. Mom says if her job pays well, we might move to a bigger apartment. Mom says I don't have to go to school yet. I'll start school in a week. I'm supposed to look around and get to know the city. Mom says she'll buy me a bike if she can afford it. That way I can get around easier. Mom's renting a car until she gets enough money to buy one. I'm going to go out pretty soon to look for a job. We need more money and besides, I'll feel guilty if I didn't earn some money, too 

End Ami's POV 

* * * 

Ami finished writing in her small journal and walked out her small room. The whole apartment was a complete mess. 

"Mom, I'm going out, okay." 

"Don't get lost, Ami." 

"I won't." 

Ami walked out the door. 

* * * 

Ami's POV: 

I can't find a place to work. I haven't seen any hiring signs, this sucks. I haven't seen any interesting places to work at either. Restaurants are boring. You have to be cheerful and nice to people. I like bookstores where you can read when you're bored. My Japanese isn't that good, though. So, bookstores are out of question. Hey, there's a game shop. That would be a nice place to work. Maybe they're hiring. 

End Ami's POV 

* * * 

Ami walked into a game shop with a small hiring sign in the window. 

"Um, hello." 

"Hello," an old man behind the counter replied, "How can I help you." 

"Um, I saw the hiring sign in your window and wanted to see if you'll hire me."  

"What's your name?" 

"Ami. Ami Meian." 

"How old are you?" 

" I'm sixteen." 

"That means you go to school, correct?" 

"Yes." 

"You can only come to work after school, right?" 

"Yes." 

"You can work here." 

"I can?" 

"You can. I don't really need someone full-time," The old man said smiling, "I just need some company and someone to help with the shop. Yugi's too busy now, and besides I don't want to take him from his friends." 

"Oh, okay." 

"I know your name, so you have a right to know mine. I'm Sugoroku Motou." 

Motou? That sounds familiar. And Yugi, I've heard that name before. 

"You can start work tomorrow after school." 

"I don't have school, yet." 

"You don't?" 

"I just moved here from the US." 

"I see. Come whenever you want." 

"Well, bye. See you tomorrow." 

"Good-bye." 

* * * 

*Hey, Mom. I'm home. * 

*Did you get lost? * 

*No. Guess what. * 

*What? * 

* I got a part-time job. * 

*That quickly? Congratulations! * 

*I know. I think I'll like my job. * 

*Well, I got to go. I need to go see the company about my job. * 

*Come back safely, Mom. * 

*Bye. * 

Well, Mom's gone. I might as well go out and explore some more. 

Ami locked the apartment door and went outside. 

* * * 

Ami walks around town, until she comes to a dark alley. 

Wonder what's over here. 

She walked down the alley with no apparent fear. 

The sunlight doesn't come in here. 

She looked around. Something caught her eye. It was a shiny piece of metal. 

There is a lot of scrap metal here, so why does that one particular piece of metal seems so special. It pulls me to it. Curiosity killed the cat. Oh, whatever. I'm just too curious. 

Ami walked over to the glinting piece of metal. It was a chain. 

The chain was gold, and it was completely clean, unlike everything else. 

Ami bent over to pick it up. When her hand closed upon it, pain coursed through her body. It felt as if something was trying to separate her spirit from her body. She screamed and fell unconscious just as something pulled her back into her body. 

* * * 

"She'll be waking up pretty soon." 

"What do you think she was doing here? Such a pretty girl doesn't just walk into our territory without being scared half to death." 

"Who cares about why she was here. She's here and we can play with her for a bit." 

"This is going to be fun." 

Ami's eyes opened and she stared at an ugly man's face. 

"Hey, she's up." 

"Finally." 

Ami got to her feet and backed up against a wall. 

"What do you want?" 

"We just want some fun." A man said as he advances toward Ami. 

Ami counts six men in the group.  

Stupid. They didn't even bother tying me up. 

"Touch me and you die," Ami said threateningly, "You really don't want to see me mad." 

"Your just a little girl," A man taunted, "What're you gonna do? There are 6 of us." 

"I'm warning you, leave me alone or you'll pay." 

"You're all talk" the man said and pounced on Ami. 

Ami kicked him in mid-air and sent the man flying. She elbowed the next man that ran at her and he doubled over from pain. Finding the chain she'd found in her hand, Ami took it and pulled it around the man's neck. 

"Move and this man will die." Ami threatened. 

The other four men stopped in their tracks. Ami let the man go and twirled the gold chain. The man sinks to the floor.

"I'm leaving. Anyone that touches me will pay for it." 

Ami turns around and walks away. A man suddenly charges at her. Ami suddenly turns around and kicks him hard. The man is sent flying back.  

"Does anyone else want to fly?" 

The last 3 men back up from Ami. 

"Good." 

She leaves the alley. 

* * * 

Once Ami was back on the street, Ami examined the gold chain she had found. There was an eye symbol at the end of the chain. 

That symbol is the eye of Horus; it's an Egyptian symbol! Weird. 

Ami took the chain and put it in her pocket.

* * * 

The Next Day: 

*Mom, I've got to go out. I'm gonna go to work. * 

*Here are the keys to the apartment, * Ami's mom said as she gave a key to Ami, * I probably won't be home when you come back. * 

*Thanks, Mom. Bye. * Ami called as she walked out the door. 

* * * 

At the Game Shop: 

"Hello, Mr. Motou. I've arrived for work."

"Hello Ami. I've decided to pay you 700 yen each hour you work. Is that okay with you, Ami?"

"That's fine with me." Ami replied cheerfully. 

"Could you please watch my shop while I go out for something."

"Okay ^_^"

Sugoroku Motou walks out the shop. Ami walks around the shop looking around.

There are a lot of cards here. Just look at them while Mr. Motou is gone. 

Ami looks around the shop. She didn't really read Japanese very well, though. As she is looking at the very bottom shelf, Ami notices that there was a card on the ground. She picks it up.

This card's in English. Yumiya the Archery Girl... this is a good card. It has great effects. I'll put this card on the counter and ask Mr. Motou where this card belongs when he comes back. 

Ami continues looking around the small shop.

* * *

"I'm back."

"Mr. Motou! Where did you go?"

"Somewhere. Were there any customers?"

"Just a few and I took care of them. Hry, I found this card while looking around the shop," Ami says holding up Yumiya the Archery girl, "Where does this card belong?"

Mr. Motou takes the card from Ami.

"I don't recall owning a card like this. All my cards are Japanese. This card is in another language. You can have it if you want it. You found it"

"I can have it? Thank you. I'll add this to my deck."

"You can go now. I don't think I'll need anymore help today."

"Bye."

"Bye, Ami."

"Wait, I nearly forgot. I'll be going to school tomorrow."

"Well, I'll be expecting you after school."

* * *

The next day at 7:00 AM:

*Wake up, Ami. You have school today. *

Ami's mom says as she shakes Ami.

*Wake up! *

*I'm up, I'm up. What time is it? *

*It's 7:30*

*What?! I'll be late! Why didn't my alarm clock ring? *

Ami runs around getting ready for school as fast as possible.

*Done. Gotta go. *

*I was just kidding. I woke you up at 7:00 so you wouldn't be late. I didn't rxpect you yo finish that fast.. Eat breakfast. Slowly. Don't stuff it all into your mouth. *

*Okay. I walk to school, right? *

*Until I get you a bike, yes. *

*I hate walking. *

*Finish your breakfast and get to school. Go to the office first. *

*Okay, I'm done. Bye. *

*Bye. *

Ami gets her book bag and goes out the door.

* * *

At Domino High School:

Schools in Japan are one building structures. Schools in America aren't like this. 

Ami walks into the school.

Now then, where is the office? 

Ami stops a brown-haired girl in the crowds of people walking down the hallway.

"Um, I'm a new student. Do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

"A new student?! I think you're supposed to go to the office. The office is near the entrance. Didn't you see the sign? You aren't Japanese, are you?"

"No, I'm a foreigner. I can't really read Japanese really well, yet."

"Where from?"

"America."

"You don't look American. I thought all Americans had blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I'm of Asian descent. My family moved to America. 

"I see. Well, bye. I have to get to class."

"Thank you for telling me where the office is."

The brown-haired girl goes down the hallway and up a staircase.

Ami walks back towards the entrance to find the office.

Ami saw a sign that was different from all the other signs above the classrooms.

I guess this is the office.

Ami goes in through the door under the sign. She walks up to the person at the front desk.

"Is this the office?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm a new student."

"What is your name?"

"Ami Meian."

The person types something into her computer.

"Here's your schedule. Follow me."

The person gets up from her chair and walks out the door. Ami follows.

"I'm Ms. Kane, the secretary in this school."

"Hello."

"Transferring at the end of the year will be hard. You don't know our standards."

"I'm not that worried."

"Your first class is English. You have it with Mrs. Misora."

"English?"

"We teach English in this school."

"I didn't know people here did that."

"We do. Room A-9 is your homeroom. Ask another student or the teacher for directions to your other classes. We're sorry, but we don't have any maps of the school."

"Oh."

"Here we are."

Ms. Kane knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Ms. Kane opens the door.                                                                                        

"Hello class, we have a transfer student from America. Her name is Ami Meian. Please make her feel welcome."

Ms. Kane walks out the door leaving Ami all by herself.

"Please sit at the desk beside Mazaki for now. Mazaki, please raise your hand."

The girl with brown hair from before raised her hand. As Ami is about to sit down at her desk, the girl leans over. 

"Aren't you the girl I met in the hallway?"

"Yeah"

"My name's Anzu Mazaki. Call me Anzu. Meet me later. We can talk."

"Alright."

Ami then sits up in her chair and listens to the teacher.

* * *

3 Classes Later:

RIIIINNNNGGGGG

"All right, class is dismissed."

Everyone rushes to go out the door. Nearly all the people coming out of the classrooms  in the same direction as everyone else. Ami followed the crowd of people to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Ami!"

Ami turns.

"Ami, come over here."

Ami looks around and finds Anzu waving at her. Ami walks over to Anzu.

"Let's get our lunches quickly and find a seat, by then Yugi and the others would have probably found a place for us to sit by now."

"Yugi?"

"Yep."

Anzu grabs a tray of food and starts walking away.

"Hurry up."

"Um, okay."

Ami gets a tray and follows Anzu. Anzu walks toward a table of 5 boys.

"Hey, guys."

"Anzu! What took you so long?" A brown-haired boy asks

"I was waiting for her."

Anzu points at Ami who was standing beside her clueless.

All the boys turn to look at Ami.

"Who's she?" A blond-haired boy asks.

"This is Ami Meian. She's new here. Ami, the blond-haired guy is Jounouchi Katsuya, the guy sitting next to him is Honda Hiroto, the guy with white hair is Ryou Bakura, that guy playing with dice is Otogi  Ryuuji, and the short guy is Yugi Motou."

"Yugi Motou? Do you have a grandpa that owns a game shop?"

"Yes." Yugi says slightly surprised.

"Oh! So you're the Yugi he keeps talking about. Have we met before? You look and feel sorta familiar."

"I don't think we've ever met."

"Yuge here is the King of Games." Jounouchi says proudly.

"That might explain it. I've might have seen you on T.V. before."

"Sit." Yugi says.

Ami notices a weird upside down pyramidaround Yugi's neck.

"What's that?"

"It's my Millennium Puzzle."

"Millennium Puzzle? It has the Eye of Horus on it."

"What's the Eye of Horus?" Otogi  asks.

"It's an Egyptian symbol." Ryou answers.

"The Eye of Horus is the symbol of the Egyptian god, Horus. If I remembered correctly, Horus is the god of wisdom." Ami says.

"You sure know a lot about Egypt." Tristan says.

"I was always fascinated with Egyptian gods and culture. By the way, Yugi, did you get your Puzzle from Egypt?"

"How did you know?" Yugi asks in surprise.

"It was just a lucky guess."

"You're new in town, right?"

Ami nods.

"How do you know Grandpa?"

"Mr. Motou? I'm working for him in his game shop."

"Do you duel?" Joey asks in excitement.

"A bit. I have a deck, anyways."

"Duel me after school, if you can."

"Where'll you be?"

"We can duel at Gramp's shop."

"Okay! ^_^"

The bell rings.

"Oh, I guess class is starting again." Ami says.

"What do you have next period?" Ryou asks.

"Electives," Ami answers looking at her schedule sheet, "I have Art. It's in room B-6. Could anyone tell me where that is?"

"Your classroom is near mine," Otogi  says standing up, "follow me."

"Thanks." Ami stands up.

"Hey, that chain!" Yugi suddenly says pointing at Ami.

"This?" Ami says touching the eye of Horus on her golden chain, (She had hung it from the waist of her skirt. Girls wore skirts. Look at Anzu's school uniform.), "I found this in an alley while exploring the city."

"It has the millennium symbol on it! Is it a millennium item? It looks like one."

"You must be mistaken, this is just a chain I found in an alley."

"Hey, guys, Could you talk about this later?" Anzu interrupts, "Classes are starting." 

"Right." Otoji says nodding, "Come on Ami. Let's go."

"Coming."

The two walk away.

* * *

After School:

Ami is walking away from the school.

"Hey, there she is."

"huh?" Ami turns around to see Yugi, Otogi, Honda, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Ryou running over to her.

"You going over to the game shop?" Jounouchi asks.

"Yep."

"Then we're all going in the same direction," Anzu says, "Finally, some female company after school."

Everyone laughs.

* * *

At the game shop:

"Hello, Mr. Motou. I'm here, reporting for work." 

"I see you've met my grandson and his friends."

"We go to the same school." ^_^

"Grandpa, you never told me you got an assistant." Yugi says coming through the door.

"You never asked."

"About that duel you said we would have…" Jounouchi says to Ami.

"Oh!" Ami turns to Yugi's grandpa, "Mr. Motou, can I have a quick duel with Jounouchi?"

"You may. I don't need any help right now. You can go up to Yugi's room and duel."

"Thank you."

"I'll call for you if I need any help."

* * * 

In Yugi's room:

"How good are you, Ami?" Anzu asks.

"I'm afraid, I'm not very good. No one would duel me at my old school. I was very unpopular."

"Why were you unpopular?"

"How good is Jounouchi?" Ami asks changing the subject.

"Well, he was a finalist on Duelist Island and in the Battle City Tournament…."

"Uh-huh. I was in 2nd place on Duelist Island and I was in 4th place in the Battle City Finals. I'm a very good duelist, you know."(O.o) 

Anzu rolls her eyes and Honda starts coughing behind his back.

"You are? Then I'm afraid I'll probably lose this duel. I'm not very good at dueling. I haven't dueled anyone for a very long time."

"Don't listen to him, Ami." Otogi says, "Jounouchi's an amateur. I beat him in a duel and I have never gotten into the finals of any tournament. Jounouchi only got into the finals with pure luck."

"What did you say?" Jounouchi says threateningly.

"You suck."

"I'll get you for this."

Jounouchi starts attacking Otogi. Otogi dodges all the punches and kicks easily.

Everyone in the room sweatdrops.

"Um, Jounouchi? Weren't we going to duel?" Ami asks nervously.

Jounouchi stops mid-punch.

"Oh, yeah." Jounouchi says, "Let's get started."

The two of them shuffle their decks and place them on the table. They then both draw 5 cards. (you are supposed to draw 5 cards at the beginning of a duel, right?) 

"You go first, Ami"

"Alright. I play…."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I left a cliffie! ^_^ the next chapter will be a lot more interesting.

So, how was the story??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!! If I wrote anything wrong, plz tell me so. 

I want at least 5 reviews or I won't update! I'm so demanding ^_^

Arigato, Akiko, for helping me with all my stories.


	2. Start of the Tournament

Here's the second chappie. Hope you enjoy it.

"speech in Japanese"

_thought speech_

(notes from me)

*speech in English*

+communication with yamis+

- - - - - - - - - - - 

Arigato … 

Hotaru – for support and reviews

Akiko – for your support and reviews

Cyber Commander – for the information on japanese currency. i have made the corrections.

AznXangelX0127 -  for your review

Kazuki – for reading my fics. Hope u can come online and review for me!

Hikari – thanks for offering to help me, but how're u going to do that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will. I do own Ami though.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"I place one card face-down on the field and summon 'Fire Princess' in defense mode. I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw a card and summon 'Alligator Sword' in Attack mode and attack your 'Fire Princess'."

"Activate Trap Card: 'Trap Hole'. Your monster is destroyed."

"Grr. I place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Oh, Mai and Serenity." (that's Otogi)

"Hello, Mai. Ami's dueling Jounouchi."

"Someone's dueling my big brother?"

"Who's Ami?"

"Ami's a new girl at our school."

Ami is completely oblivious to the conversation and draws a card. She puts the card she drew into her hand.

"I summon 'Cure Mermaid' in defense mode and place a card face down on the field. I end my turn."

_Ami's face down card must be a trap card. I'll destroy her trap cards very easily. _

Jounouchi draws a card.

"I summon 'Swordsman of Landstar' in attack mode and play Giant Trunade!"

"Your magic card activates my trap card: 'Dark Curse'."

"'Dark Curse'? What does that do?"

"Every time someone plays a magic card, the controller loses 1000 life points."

"Ha, ha. Jounouchi, you're losing to a beginning duelist!"

"Shut up, Otogi!"

_Damn it, I'm down to 3000 life points. Ami's better than she claims._

"I switch my 'Swordsman of Landstar' to defense mode and lay another card face down on the field. I end my turn."

"Oh, just to tell you. Because of the special ability of my 'Cure Mermaid', I gain 800 life points every turn. And because of the special effect of my 'Fire Princess', you lose 500 life points every time I increase my life points."

"Damn you. I only have 2500 life points, now."

"Ami, you're a very good duelist."

"I'm not that good, Yugi."

"You're just being modest, Ami."

"Well, I haven't played for a long time, Anzu, so I thought I wouldn't be very good."

"Ami, you're a natural at this game."

"Thanks for the compliment, Honda."

Meanwhile, Jounouchi was arguing with Otogi.

"You only beat me because you were lucky!"

"Really…(sarcastically) then let's have another duel." 

"Alright, I'll duel you again."

"Um, guys. You can't have a duel right now. Jounouchi, you're dueling with Ami."

"Oh, right Anzu." Jounouchi makes a small cough, "Ahem. So, where were we?"

"It was my turn."

"Continue."

Ami draws a card.

"I summon 'Ami the White Mage' and place two cards face down on the field. I end my turn."

"My turn," Jounouchi draws a card, "I summon 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' in defense mode and place a card face-down on the field. I end my turn."

"Because of my 'Cure Mermaid's' special ability, I gain 800 life points again. Due to 'Ami the White Mage's' special ability I gain 1200 life points. With my 'Fire Princess's' special ability, your life points are decreased by 1000. You currently have 1500 life points. If you don't do something, you'll lose next turn, Jounouchi. It's your turn."

"Curse you! How can you possibly be a beginning duelist?"

Jounouchi draws a card.

"I place one card on the field and sacrifice two of my monsters to summon my 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' in attack mode. I attack Fire Princess."

"Activate trap card: 'Gif…."

"Hah! Activate magic card: 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!"

"You lose, Jounouchi."

"What?"

"I had another face-down cards, 'Just Deserts'. For every monster you have on your side of the field, you lose 500 life points. You only destroyed one of my trap cards: 'Gift of the Mystical Elf'. Sorry."

"WHAT?! I…lost?"

"I told you, you suck."

"Shut the hell up, Otogi!"

"Ami, you're very good. That decoy Trap Card was a very good idea."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You must be really good to be able to beat my big brother."

"I was probably just lucky. By, the way, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jounouchi's younger sister, Shizuka."

"Oh, um hello."

"And I'm Kujacku Mai. Just call me Mai."

"Um, hello Mai."

"AAAMMMMIIIIIIIIII"

"Huh? Oh, it's Mr. Motou calling me. WWWHHHHATTTTTTT??"

Everyone covers their ears.

"CCOOOOUUUUULLLLLDDDDDDD YYYYOOOUUUU PPLLLEEEAASSSSEE CCCOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE DDDDOWWNNNNNN STTTTTAAIIIRRRSSSSSS???"

"CCCCOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMIIIIINNNNNGGGG, MMIIIIIISSSSSSSSTEEERRR. MMMOTTTOOOOOOOOUUUUU!"

Ami runs downstairs.

Everyone uncovers their ears.

"She's loud."

"Very loud."

* * *

A few months later just after the last day of school:

Everyone comes in from school.

"We're here!"

"Oh, Yugi. Here's some mail for you. One's from Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" Ami says.

"It's an invitation to another tournament."

"It is?"

Everyone leans over to look at the letter.

"So, he's thrown another tournament, huh?" Mai says.

"Big brother, are you going to participate in the duels?"

"Of course I am. This could be fun."

"A tournament? Held by Kaiba? THE famous Seto Kaiba? And you guys know him?" Ami asks looking over Yugi's shoulder at the invitation.

"Kaiba? He's a snobby jerk." Jounouchi snorts.

"He isn't that bad. He hasn't actually hurt any of us, has he?" Anzu says defensively.

"Well, there was that one time on Duelist Island…"

"That was only because you grabbed him by the collar, Jounouchi." Honda points out.

"Whatever."

"Um, can I join the tournament?" Ami asks, "I know I'm only an amateur duelist, but I like dueling. This tournament might give me some experience."

"Only an amateur duelist?! How can you possibly be a amateur when you manage to beat me every time I duel you?"

"Because you're an amateur, Jounouchi." Mai says.

"Hey!"

"Ami, if you want to sign up, go to the Kaiba Corp. building. According to the invitation, you can sign up there. The tournament will start tomorrow."

"Thanks Yugi. Are you going to sign up?"

"No. It'll cause too many problems with a whole bunch of people wanting my Puzzle and all. Say, Ryou. Is your yami causing any problems?"

"No. He's been pretty docile."

+What did you say?+ Bakura says threateningly in Ryou's mind, +maybe I should take over your body and send a few people  to the Shadow Realm.+

"Okay, maybe not docile, but he hasn't taken over my body for a while."

"Good."

"Yami?? Ami asks confused.

"Oh, me and Ryou have spirits in our Millennium Item. They're like our dark side, so we call them our yamis."

"Um, okay."

_Don't get it,  but who cares._

"I'm going to go sign up for the tournament, is anyone else coming with me?"

"I'm coming." Jounouchi yells.

"We're all coming, Ami." Anzu says.

"Come on, let's go already." Jounouchi says impatiently.

* * *      

At Kaiba Corp.:

"So, who's signing up?"

"I definitely am. I haven't had a chance to duel for years." (Ami)

"Big brother is, right?"

"Of course I'm dueling."

"Are you going to duel, Mai?"

"I always sign up for the tournaments." 

"I might. I'm a pretty good duelist, but I never got to be in a tournament. I wasn't invited to Duelist Island and I was in America when Kaiba decided to hold the Battle City Tournament. I haven't decided, though."

"Are you dueling, Honda?"

"Me?! I barely know the rules of Dueling Monsters, Ami. I'm not dueling."

"Tea?"

"I don't know… I might try dueling, but then I might not."

"I'm just going to watch my big brother. I'm a beginner at Duel Monsters, I don't know how to duel very well. Come to think of it, I think I've only dueled once in my entire life and that was only because I was forced to."

"Oh. Do you duel, Ryou?"

"No. I'm not very good at dueling. I'm also afraid that if I participate in this tournament, the spirit of the Millennium Ring might come out and try to get the Millennium Items again."

"Again?"

"It's a long story."

"Hey, are we going in or what?"

"We're coming, Jounouchi. Be a bit more patient!"

"Sorry, Mai."

* * *

The next day outside Kaiba Corp – 10:00 AM:

*Note: People who signed up-

            Ami Meian

            Kujacku Mai

            Otoji Ryuuji

            Katsuya Jounouchi

            Anzu Mazaki

"The tournament should be starting anytime now."

"Good I've waited for so long, Yugi."

"Be patient, Jounouchi."

Suddenly big screens all over the city light up. Kaiba's glaring face flickers onto the screen.

"Welcome to Battle City II. I'll make this as quick as possible. You will be dueling with the duel disks you were given when you signed up. You have two days to gather 6 Locater Cards that will qualify you for the Finals. Only 8 duelists are allowed in the Finals. Follow the rules or face the consequences. If you don't know the rules, go to the Kaiba Corp Building for more info. Now, let the duels begin!

Nearly everyone on the streets start dueling with the nearest duelist they see.

"Let's go look for other duelists!"

"Yugi." A cold voice said.

Everyone turned around to see a tall boy in a white trench coat staring down at them.

"Um, hi." Ami says nervously.

The boy ignores her.

"Oh, hi Kaiba." Yugi says.

"Why didn't you sign up for the tournament?"

"It'll cause too much trouble. You wouldn't understand. You never did believe my stories of Egypt."

"Those superstitious stories? Heh. Those are so fake. You'll change your mind about not dueling sooner or later." Kaiba walks away and Ami notices a little boy following him holding a suitcase.

"Who's the little boy trailing Kaiba?"

"Mokuba? He's Kaiba's little brother." Anzu tells Ami while look in at her duel disk.

"Oh, I see." Ami turns around to see Duke inserting his deck into a duel disk on his wrist, "Duke? I didn't know you were participating."

"Oh, I decided it might be fun to be in a tournament."

"Do you want to split up now?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Yugi. What could happen? Malik, Dartz (he hasn't appeared in the English series yet), and Pegasus aren't going to bother us. Bakura has a deal with Ryou, so he won't come out and try to steal the Millenium Items. Your 'yami' has regained his memory and nothing exciting is going to happen" Jounouchi says

"I guess it's okay to split up…"

"Alright! Let's go everyone! Move out!"

"Calm down, Jounouchi." Ami said before she ran off.

"Wait, Ami! I'm coming with you!"

"Huh? Anzu?"

"I'm coming with you. You don't know the city that well. You could get lost. Besides, dueling alone isn't very fun."

"Um, okay."

Everyone splits off and goes the direction they want to go. Mai gets into her car leaves by herself, and everyone else goes after Jounouchi. Ami and Anzu run off together.

"Alright, let's find someone to duel! How many locater cards do we need?"

"we need ten for this tournament. Last time we only had to have six."

"Okay then, why don't we get started."

Ami sees someone that seems familiar walk toward her.

_Hey, isn't that Chijin? _Ami stared at a man walking down the street. _No, that can't be him. What would he be doing here? I must be imagining things._

"Ami? Who're you staring at?"

"Chijin…" Ami whispers as the man walks pass to her. The man suddenly stops.

"How the heck do you know my name, little girl."

"I'm not that little, mister." Ami glared at the man. 

She was getting really pissed off at the man. Anzu just stood quietly nearby watching the two of them glare at each other.

"Answer my question! How do you know my name?"

"Sheesh. You just looked like someone I knew. What a coincidence, you have the same name as him. Let me guess, your last name is Kaitou."

"How did you guess?"

"I just did."

"Missy… I'm warning you…" The man named Chijin backed Ami into an alley, "If you don't answer my question," Chijin takes out a knife, "You will sorely regret it."

Anzu follows Ami into the alley and gasps when she sees the knife.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, someone save me!" Ami says sarcastically.

Anzu, figuring Ami can probably take care of herself if she wasn't scared of the blade that is being pointed at her, stayed far away from the two people and did not interrupt.

"Don't be pert with me now, girl."

Ami snorts.

"What're you going to do? Slash me open with that knife? Go ahead and try." Ami smirks.

_This girl is starting to scare me._

Chijin advances on the girl. You're going to pay for disrespecting your elders. (this guy is seems like someone into Confucianism! wierdo.)

"Humph." Ami backs up and suddenly her leg flashes out kicking the man's knife out of his hand and far down the alley.

"What the?!" Chijin stares at the knife where it had fallen 20 feet away.

"You are one of the biggest imbeciles I know," Ami says trying to control her temper, "abandoning your wife and daughter to fend for themselves."

"How do you know about that?" Chijin asks taken back

"Not only that, but you take away the one and only son your wife had!" Ami yelled completely giving up trying to control her anger.

Chijin stared at once calm little girl yelling at him.

"I've found you and you are finally going to pay for all you've done!"

_What in the world is going on? I don't even know this girl and she knows my name and what has happened in my life! Now she's attacking me! Who the heck is this girl?!_

Ami starts attacking the man. Chijin is at first able to dodge Ami's relentless assault until Ami's punches and kicks became a complete blur. Ami beat him up until he was on the floor from exhaustion. She then left.

_God that girl is tough! Who the hell is she?!_

The man then picked himself from off the floor and stumbled off giving Anzu only a passing glance as he passed her.

"Wow. Where'd you learn to do that, Ami?" Anzu asks staring after the man stumbling away.

"Oh, from various places."

"When you said to look for a duel, I didn't know you were talking about a fight like that." (Anzu's not dense, she's joking.)

"That was not the type of duel I wanted to have. But then, I didn't expect to see him. I haven't met him for years."

"By the way, how'd you know him?"

"That's a secret." Ami starts walking away.

"Come one, why can't you tell me?"

Anzu runs after Ami.

"Cuz."

"What did you mean by he's abandoned his wife and daughter, Ami?"

"None of your business unless you want me to beat you up too."

"Oh, come on. Tell me."

"could you please stop pestering me with question I don't want to answer before I lose my temper again and punch you in the face?"

"Alright, alright. Back off. I wasn't being nosy."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"You were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Hey!" someone suddenly yells interrupting their bickering. Ami and Anzu turn around to see a tall red-haired, hazel-eyed boy.

"You girls duelists?"

Ami and Anzu nod to the boy.

"Good, will one of you duel me?"

"Okay, I will. This one will be my second duel in Japan."

"Alright!"

The two of them walk in the opposite direction until they were at least 10 ft. away from each other.

"What about me? I want to duel."

"Too late." Ami teases.

"If I win this one, I'll duel you, miss." The boy says.

"um, okay."

The boy turns around to face Ami. 

"My name's Kasen Hidama." (Kasen - 'fire arrow' Hidama – 'falling star')

"Nice to meet you. My name's Ami Meian."

"Now that we've introduced ourselves…"

"Let's duel!" the both of them say at the same time.

The two duelists insert their deck into their duel disks and activate it.

"Ladies first." Kasen says to Ami with a mock bow."

"Fine, I'll go first."

"I lay one monster face down and place two cards face-down."

"My turn, " Kasen draws a card, "I play Flame Manipulator in attack mode and place a card face down on the field. Flame Manipulator, attack the face-down monster."

"Activate face-down card: 'Life Giving Shield'!"

"Activate trap card: 'Giant Trunade'!"

"Activate face down card: 'Magic Effect Arrow'!"

"What?!"

"You are just like Jounouchi. You fell for the same trick! Because of Magic Effect Arrow, your Magic Card is destroyed and you lose 500 life points."

"Dammit!

"My turn." She draws a card, "I summon Cure Mermaid face up in defense mode and place another two cards face down. I'll end my turn."

Kasen draws a card.

"I summon 'Darkfire Soldier #1' in defense mode and place a card face down. Your turn."

"Okay," She draws a card, " I gain…" (note: Kasen's a fire duelist. Uses all fire type monsters.)

* * * 

A few minutes later:

"I win."

"You're very good, Ami. Here's one Locater Card and the only card you would probably want from my deck." Kasen gives Ami 'Fire Princess'.

"Oh, thanks. I wasn't planning to take any of your cards, but I like this card. Thanks for the card."

"Hey, will you duel me, now?" 

"I will if it's just for fun."

"Why?"

"Ami took my only Locater Card."

"This sucks."

"Well, bye girls."

"bye!" the two girls call out waving.

Kasen runs off.

"Well, what do we do, now?"

"We find a duelist, of course."

"I know, but where do we go?"

"Let's just walk around 'til we see a duelist."

* * *

After Anzu's got 2 Locater Cards and Ami's got 3 Locater Cards:

"It's not fair! You got more Locater Cards then me."

Ami smiles at Anzu.

"We better go home. It's 7:00. It's dinner time."

"You can eat dinner with us at some restaurant. We just need to find Yugi and the others. They told 

me to meet them back at the game shop right after you ran off."

Ami turned red.

"You were so impatient we didn't have time to tell you where to meet at the end of the day. Let's

go find everyone else and go eat dinner."

"But, what if my mom gets home and doesn't find me there? She'll be worried about me."

"That's okay. You can borrow my cell phone to call your mom."

"Thanks, Anzu."

"Don't you have a cell phone, Ami? I thought every girl these days had one."

"We couldn't afford one."

"Oh. Well, here's my phone."

Ami calls her mother at her office.

*Hey, Mom?*

*Ami?! Is that you?*

*Yup.*

*Where are you? It doesn't sound like you're at home.*

*No, Remember about the tournament I told you about, I'm in the city still. I borrowed a cell phone from one of my friends, Anzu.*

*Well, get home as fast as you can. It's getting late.*

*Um, Mom. The reason I called you…*

*Yes?*

*Can-I-eat-dinner-with-some-friends?* Ami says really fast.

*Friends?*

*Yeah.*

*I guess so…*

*Thanks, Mom. Love ya.*

Ami hangs up.

"So, what'd she say?"

"She said okay."

"Yay! Let's get to the game shop to meet with the others."

The two girls walk away.

* * *

On their way to the game shop:

"How much longer is it going to take to get to the game shop?"

"Not much. We're only around a quiter of a mile away from there. Are you that tired, Ami?" Anzu turns to look at Ami.

"Ami? Ami, Where are you you? This had better not be a joke. It's getting dark and this is creeping me out! Come out already! AMI! AAAAMMMIIIIIII!!!!!! WWHHEERRREE RR UUUUUUUUUUU????!!!! CCCOOOMMMEEE OOOUUUTTT FFFRRROMMMM WWWHHHEEERRREEEVVVEEERRR YYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUU AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE!!!! THHHHHIIIIIIISSSSSSS IIIIISSNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTT FFFFFFUUUUNNNNNNNNNYYYY!!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's a cliffie! I left a cliffie, I left a cliffie, I left a cliffie. *dances around room and knocks over a whole bunch of things* ^.^

Anyways, I thought yami no ami (ami's yami) would appear in this chappie, but guess not, so you'll meet her in the next chappie. .

You'll find out what happens to Ami next chappie, too. ^_^

That's all for now. Plz review. I'm desperate for reviews!


	3. Kusari, Spirit of the Millennium Chain

I haven't updated in a loooong time… I lost my interest in writing for a while. (is a year only a 'while'?) I'd like to thank Ice Tiger Girl, Girl of Games, and Aislynn Goldleaf. They liked my stories and told me so, one way or another, so I felt like going back to writing.

To Ice Tiger Girl: sorry, I'm not continuing "The Millennium Staff" unless a lot of people pester me to.

To Girl of Games: sorry about rejecting your invitation, but I'm a really unreliable person and I probably won't be able to contribute to your community much.

_Note: I've switched to present tense in this chapter. Just felt like it. And, remember, last names come first in Asian countries. And I've decided that this story takes place a little before Yugi goes on his whole memory trip back to Ancient Egypt. There may be some incorrect details since I haven't really been keeping up with the story.  
_

------------------------------

Correction from last chapter:  
Anzu currently has 3 Locater Cards. Ami has 4. They only have to collect 6 Locater Cards to enter the Finals. Only 8 people can enter the Finals.  


------------------------------

  
Last Chapter –  
Ami enters in Kaiba's newest tournament. She'd gotten 3 Locater Cards and Anzu had won 2 Locater Cards. The both of them were walking to the game shop when Ami suddenly disappears! 

------------------------------

"Ite… My head hurts." Ami mutters to herself, rubbing her head. She sits up and grimaces at the slight dizzy feeling. _Where the heck am I?_  
"So you're finally awake..." Someone in the darkness says. Ami hears footsteps. Her eyes adjust to the darkness and she finds herself in a large broken-down warehouse with a man wearing a robe, indistinguishable in the darkness, standing a few feet away.  
"What did you bring me here for?" Ami demands looking around.  
"I brought you here to avenge a friend of mine... I think you know him. Chijin came back to the hideout with bruises all over him. We're going to have a duel, you and me, girl." The man explains.  
"You could've just challenged me to a duel on the street." Ami says, looking up.  
"That's not the way I do things." The man says evilly. Ami rubs her head where she'd been hit.  
"So, what's your name?" She asks.  
"Not telling." The man answers with a sneer.  
"Nice to meet you, Not Telling." Ami says cheerfully with a mischievous smile and stands up, dusting herself off.  
"That's not my name." The man says, dropping his sneer.  
"You told me it was your name." Ami points out in a fake innocent voice.  
"It's not!" The man says.  
"Then what's your name?" Ami asks innocently.  
"I told you, I'm not telling." The man says, getting annoyed.  
"Exactly! You're 'Not Telling'." Ami says.  
The man grits his teeth. "Whatever. Let's start the duel already." He activates his duel disk and walks to the other side of the warehouse. "If I win, you'll become my slave. If you win, I'll let you go and leave you alone for the rest of my life."  
"Alright." Ami activates her duel disc.  
"I'll go first." The man says, drawing a card.  
"I summon 'Sangan' in attack mode. Your turn."  
"I summon 'Fire Princess' in defense mode and place two cards face-down on the field. I end my turn."  
"I've observed your dueling strategy all day. That trick isn't going to work. Your other one's aren't either." The man says with a sneer.  
"So? How do you know I don't have other strategies?" Ami counters, hiding her surprise.  
"Heh. I place two cards face down. 'Sangan' attack her 'Fire Princess'!"  
"That's stupid! My 'Fire Princess' has more attack points than your 'Sangan'!" Ami yells at the man. Yet, when the holographic 'Sangan' flies at 'Fire Princess', 'Fire Princess' bursts into millions of tiny glass-like shards and disappears. The man smirks in satisfaction.  
"What!" Ami exclaims. "What happened?"  
"I had equipped 'Malevolent Nuzzler' to my 'Sangan' increasing its ATK points higher than your 'Fire Princess'." A small wind kicks up in front of the man as he spoke. When it died down, a magic card faces Ami. The man continues to smirk.  
_Down the drain my 'Life Points Strategy' goes. I have a feeling this duel won't go very well… Ami thought to herself as she looked at her hand. Next… My 'Angel Strategy'_. Ami chose a monster and summoned it to the field. "I summon 'Venus the Angel of Creation'!"  


------------------------------

_Not good, not good at all. My Life Points are down to 400 and that man still has more than 1000 Life Points. Ami tries to concentrate. I have no monsters on the field and no good cards in my hand. He's managed to destroy all my monsters before I can actually do much damage to him. Quite a good duelist… He's got 3 monsters on the field and 2 unknown cards face-down on the field. Unfair! How'd he get 3 level 7 monsters on the field when I haven't even managed to summon a single monster above level 4! I've tried almost every strategy I can possibly do with my deck and I'm still losing. What the hell can I do! _  
"Ready to give up yet?" The man asks with a very aggravating smirk. "Being a slave isn't all that bad…"  
"Give up? What the hell do you think I am?" Ami replies in a rebellious tone.  
"It doesn't really matter if you give up or not. I'll beat you either ways." The man says. Ami simmers.  
"I'll fight this duel to the end." Ami says, staring defiantly at the man. "Try and make me your slave!" The man just laughs. Ami closes her eyes to think. _Alright… So what can I do to win? I really don't want to become a slave to this guy. Slaves are illegal, right? No doubt this guy's found a way to keep slaves without getting in trouble. What am I going to do! _  
«I can help you…»  
_The stress is getting to me… I'm hearing voices now. Damn, must concentrate! _  
«I, Kusari, am not an imaginary voice in your head.» The voice speaks again.  
_Great… I've got a split personality living in my head… Is losing a duel really having this much of an effect on me? _  
«Let me assure you that you are perfectly sane.» The voice replies.  
_Well, I'll humor the odd voice in my head._ «Who are you?» Ami asks, finally managing to calm herself down enough to convince herself that she had not gone crazy.  
«Much better. I'm Kusari, the spirit currently housing the Millennium Chain.»  
«Are you something like Yugi's yami?» Ami asks.  
«Yes.»  
«Oh… I'm stuck with you for a long time, aren't I?»  
«Until the Pharoah decides.» Kusari pauses. «I can help you in your duel.»  
«Wouldn't that be cheating?»  
«Maybe. It all depends on your point of view.»  
«How're you gonna help me?»  
«Let me take over for a bit.»  
«And why should I let you…?»  
«Spirits aren't always evil.»  
«How am I to know?»  
«I swear, upon the great Egyptian gods, that I am not an enemy of yours.»  
«Alright… I'll guess I'll trust you.»  
Ami opens her eyes and she finds herself in a doorway facing a dark hall. An ancient-looking door across from her opens and she stands facing a girl that looks like her identical twin down to the clothes they wore. Her twin, though, has her hair across the right side of her face and an apathetic expression.  
"You're Kusari?"  
"Yes." Kusari steps out into the hall and the door behind her closes shut with an audible click—it's locked. Then Kusari turns and walks down the hall, disappearing into the darkness.  


  


The eye on Ami's chain flashes and Ami/Kusari's hair falls in front, hiding the right side of her face. Kusari opens her eyes. She puts two fingers on her deck. Her chain flashes as if reflecting light.  
"My move." She says, absolutely expressionless, and drew a card. Without looking at it, she takes another four cards out of her hand. "I summon 'Shining Friendship' in Defense mode and play 'Numinous Healer' to increase my Life Points by 1000." Kusari places a monster in a slot and plays a magic card face-up. Two holographic cards appear and two beings emerged: a cute little round green creature with a pair of golden wings and a kind nurse/angel with a sphere of light in her hand that float down to Kusari's duel disk increasing her life points to 1400. The nurse/angel and her card disappear.  
"Then I play 'Ultimate Offering'. With this card, I can summon another monster by paying 500 Life Points and I summon 'Spirit of the Harp'." Kusari places another card face-up on her duel disk and the card 'Ultimate Offering' appears on the field. Kusari places another monster card in a slot. A graceful-looking lady wearing a yellow robe emerges out of the holographic image of 'Ultimate Offering' carrying a harp. 'Ultimate Offering disappears and 'Spirit of the Harp' sits down and begins playing her harp. Heavenly music flows through the air. 'Shining Friendship' circles around the harpist, occasionally making an excited chirping noise.  
"I now sacrifice both of my monsters to summon 'Yumiya the Archery Girl'." Kusari continues, taking 2 of her cards out of 2 slots and replacing them with her last card. The 2 monsters on her field abruptly disappear along with 'Spirit of the Harp's' music. Instead, a bright globe of light floats in the air. It expands into the shape of a little girl and bursts, showering sparkles all over the field, and revealing a little girl wearing green (for more info on her, see the bottom). A bow and arrow appear before her and she grabs them, quickly strings her bow and aims it straight at Kusari's opponent.  
_What happened! She summoned a level 7 monster in only 1 turn! Was she just toying with me before? _The man thinks, confused, and then pulled himself together. "Just a little girl? What kind of puny monster is that!" He scoffs at Yumiya. Yumiya pulls the string even farther back on her bow, her eyes narrowed. The man just laughs. "That puny creature isn't going to save you!" He places a hand on his deck, ready to draw a card.  
"Wait." Kusari says apathetically. The man freezes and stares at Kusari. "I'm not finished." Yumiya smirks at the man. Their opponent begins to sweat.  
_This is **not** good. Not good at all…_ The man thinks to himself. _What is she up to?_  
"Finish him off."  
Yumiya grins mischievously and begins to glow. The light then gathers at the tip of her arrow and Yumiya lets it fly. The arrow flies straight at their opponent's heart. The man screams in pain as strong electric charges from the duel disk shock him, then collapses. The Life Point counter on his duel disk quickly goes down to zero with a tiny 'ding'. The field and all its monsters vanish into thin air. Kusari walks over to the unconscious man and bends down over him. She takes his deck from his duel disk and a Locater Card from one of his pockets. Kusari looks through the deck and picks a card then drops the rest of the man's deck on the floor, scattering it all over the place.  
"My prize: The 'Magician of Dark Chaos', a Locater Card, and freedom for my hikari." Kusari says.  
Her chain flashes and Ami returns to her own body. She pushes her hair out of her face.  
"Thanks." Ami says to no one in particular. She adds 'Magician of Dark Chaos' to her deck, puts the Locater Card away, and leaves the warehouse.  


------------------------------

«Now… How do I get back, Kusari?» Ami asks Kusari.  
«Take the road on your right and when you reach the stoplight, turn left. After that, you'll reach the alley in which you were knocked out. At the end of that alley is the street on which you and Anzu were before that guy kidnapped you.» Kusari answers in a bored tone.  
«Thanks.» Ami says gratefully, following Kusari's directions. «How do you remember these streets?»  
«A good memory.» Kusari replies. «Let me take a rest, now.»  
«No.»  
«Why?»  
«Which way do I go once I get to the street where I last saw Anzu? I don't know the way to the game shop.»  
«Get a map.» Kusari orders grumpily.  
«Where can I get one?» Ami asks innocently.  
«I'll guide you to the game shop, then.» Kusari says then mutters in a quieter tone, «Never should have revealed myself to a bossy little girl.»  
«I heard that!» Ami accuses.  
«So…?»  
«Whatever.» 

------------------------------

Meanwhile…  
"Sir? Someone wants to see you."  
"Who?" A person sitting in front of a computer asks.  
"One of the rare hunters, sir."  
"This better be good, Rishid." The person in front of the computer, a teenage boy with dark skin and platinum purple eyes, replies, slowly spinning his chair around to face his 'servant'. Rishid bows and turns to open the door. The man that had been dueling Ami walks in. He immediately kneels.  
"Malik-sama—."  
"Get up!" Malik orders, interrupting. The man gets up, but keeps his head down. Rishid closes the door and stands beside it like a guard. "What do you want?"  
"Master, I've found a rare card worthy of your attention." The man replies.  
"What kind of card?" Malik asks glaring at the man.  
"It's a monster called 'Yumiya'." The man answers.  
"I have no interest in the toys of little girls." Malik says turning back to his computer. "You're a waste of my time. Rishid! Get him out of my sight!"  
"Wait!" The man says This monster can directly attack you. It's at level 7 and has an attack power of 2000. It attacked me right after it was Special Summoned even though it shouldn't be able to." The man says quickly, desperate for his Master's attention. Rishid grabs him." It has other unknown abilities I don't know, too!"  
Malik quickly spun around to face the man again. "Rishid, put him down." He ordered in a softer voice. Rishid drops the man on the ground, sprawling him on the floor. Malik looks down at the man with a glare. The man looks up, fear in his eyes "You better not be lying." Malik threatens then turns to face the computer again. "Tell me about the holder of this card and I arrange for someone to take it from the them."  
"Y-Yes, Master." The man picks himself up from the floor, shaking. And launches into a combined description of Ami and Kusari. "The holder is a girl around 16 or 17. She is usually a very cheerful girl, but can be really serious and cruel, too. She hangs around with another girl with blue eyes and brown hair. I don't know the holder's name, but she has black hair and eyes a clear, but odd shade of purple… or red. Probably a foreigner since her Japanese has an accent. She always wears an odd-looking gold chain on her. It's easily distinguishes her from others."  
"Thank you. You may leave." Malik says without looking at him. Rishid opens the door and the man stumbled out, visibly shaken. Rishid, about to close the door, hears a crash behind him and quickly turns around.  
"Master Malik!" Rishid exclaims, running back inside. Malik is on the floor, under his chair.  
"Ite…"  
"Are you alright?"  


------------------------------

Back to Ami & Kusari...  
«The game shop should be somewhere on this street.»  
«Thanks, Kusari.»  
Ami feels Kusari lock herself behind her door and smiles. She walks down the street indicated and spots the store.  
"YAY!" She yells, running over to the store. She opens the door and walks in.  
"Konbanwa!" She yells cheerfully as she enters the shop.  
"Ami! You finally got here. Where's Anzu?" Yugi says.  
"I lost her."  
"Lost her!" Honda exclaims.  
"What happened, hon?" Mai asks as Ami dragged herself to the counter.  
"I got kidnapped, had a duel, won, and walked back here." Ami explains tiredly.  
"Kidnapped!" Shizuka gasps.  
"Someone knocked me out and dragged me to this empty warehouse and made me duel him."  
"Was it scary?" Shizuka asks.  
"No." Ami answers cheerfully. "I made fun of the guy that kidnapped me."  
"Then what happened to Anzu?" Jounouchi asks.  
"Dunno." Ami answers and the door suddenly burst open.  
"Guys!" Anzu yells in a panic. "Ami disappeared! You gotta…" Anzu trails off. "AMI! You're alright! Where were you?"  
"Some weirdo kidnapped her." Otogi explains.  
"Oh… I was so worried."  
"Hey, Anzu! I got another Locater Card and a new monster for my deck!" Ami says with a smile.  
"What! That's not fair! I only have 3! How many do you have?"  
"I have 5." Ami teases.  
"You get kidnapped and now you have 5 Locator Cards!" Anzu cries. "How could you!"  
Ami smirks. "Nya, ha!"  
"Gr…" Anzu growls. "I'm going to twist your arm off so you can't duel, break your Duel Disk, steal your deck of cards, and… and…"  
"And?" Otogi prompts.  
"And…do other things!" Anzu finishes. Everyone laughs.  


------------------------------

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Ami yells the next day, pulling on her boots.  
"You're a lot more outgoing than you used to be. Well, have fun!"  
"I will." Ami says as she walks out the door.  
"Be home for dinner." Ami's mother waves as Ami leaves.  
Ami puts her duel disk on and heads for the game shop.  
"Hey!"  
Ami turns to see Anzu running over. "Oh, hi."  
"We're not going to go to the game shop today." Anzu says as she reaches Ami.  
"Why not?"  
"We're going to all split up and duel instead of staying in groups."  
"Why wasn't I informed and why are you here?"  
"Well, you didn't have a cell phone and we had no way of contacting you, so they sent me." Anzu answers, turning to leave. "You get all the good duels when I'm with you. So, see you!"  
"See ya!" Ami calls out as Anzu jogs away. "So… where should I go now?"  
A man in a purple robe followed Ami in the shadows as she walked down the street.  


  


**_I've found the target. Tien Street, in front of a bakery. _** A voice cackles over the radio.  
"Excellent. I'll send someone to take care of her." Malik replies, speaking into a speaker.  
**_Yes, sir. _** Malik smiles evilly and gets up… then falls down. His feet had somehow gotten tangled in the wire.  
"Damn it!"

«Someone's following you.»  
«There is?»  
«A man in a robe nearly identical to the one the man yesterday wore.»  
«Thanks, Kusari.» Ami looks out of the corner of her eye as she turns a corner and spots him. «I see him now.»  
Ami watches as the man takes out a radio and speaks into it. A few second later, he turns and leaves.  
«He left…» Ami 'paths to Kusari and turns, crashing into a young boy.  
"Hey, watch it!" The boy complains, nearly falling over.  
"Oh, I'm sor—." Ami gasps as the boy looks up and she finds herself looking into eyes the exact same shade as her own. The boy's eyes narrow.  
"Who are you?" The two ask at the same time. They glare at each other.  
"I'm Meian Ami." Ami finally says. "You are?"  
_So she's the target…_ The boy's eyes wander down to the chain hanging from Ami's waist. Having identified the target, he turns to leave. "Takumi, a boy you ran into and is now going to leave."  
Ami watches in semi-confusion as Takumi leaves. "What's up with him?"

Takumi rounds a corner and takes out a small device. A small dot traveled up the screen. _Tracker planted._ Takumi grins.

Ami sits down on a bench in a park and takes off her jacket. Tch. How annoying. Ami pulls out a small green bead stuck under her collar. _That kid was fast. I didn't even see him put this on me. Just a tiny bit of pressure on my back. _ Ami studies the bead.  
«That kid is hiding in the trees behind us.»  
«He can't see what I'm doing.» Ami pause, thinking. «Where should I put this? I think it's a tracking device.»  
«A moving vehicle. It should throw him off.»  
«Got it.»  
Ami looks at the clock tower in the distance and pretends to look surprised.  
"Damn, I forgot!" Ami says getting up and running out of the park. She crosses a street just before the walk signal stops and attaches the bead to a car as it passes by and 'disappears' by going down an alley.

Still on the other side of the street, Takumi looks at the screen of his detector. _Must be on a car, if she's moving at that speed. _ Takumi walks over to the other side of the street. _Following her will be more difficult now._  
As he walks across the mouth of an alley, a hand reaches out and grabs him, pulling him into the alley.

------------------------------

  
This chapter contains 3347 words, not including my beginning words and what I'm saying now. At least that's what microsoft word says. Not much else to say, so, just please review!  
Feel free to criticize (note: criticize, NOT insult/flame) my work. I would like to improve. Telling me I'm really good won't do that. But, compliments are VERY welcome, too. Thank you. 


End file.
